Jack's Feet
by Sniveling Toad
Summary: Just a cute fluff story, Jack comes home with sore feet and Sally rubs them simple as that


Jack's Feet

Disclaimer I don't own Nightmare before Christmas

Author's Note: Beware this is not for anyone who can't take extreme cuteness, but is for anyone who has ever wondered what Jack's feet looks like when he takes his shoes off.

Sally was quietly stirring a simmering pot of Stew, waiting for Jack to come home. She looked outside the window and saw the corpse child playing with mummy child and for a few seconds mused on the difference between herself and the other citizens of Halloween town, and wondering if she ever had what could be called a childhood when she was first created in Dr Finkelstein's lab or if she had always been as she was.

Then breaking her train of thought she heard Jack hastily saying good bye to someone (most likely the Mayor) and quickly shut the door. Sally sighed. "Another long meeting Jack?" she asked turning off the stove, already knowing the answer.

"You bet it was." Jack groaned softly. Zero was looking just as tired as his master; the ghost dog quickly went to his bed and crashed.

It seemed like Jack was about to do the same. Slumping into an armchair. "So, anything happen around here while I was gone?" Jack asked Sally with a low chuckle, already knowing the answer.

"Oh Yes!" Sally replied, "Death came by this afternoon and said you were on the 5th mortgage." The Skeleton and Rag Doll giggled at what was sort of little running joke between them, which no one else in Halloween town seemed to get, making it even more hilarious.

"Ah Sally, sometimes I think you are only thing that keeps me from losing my head." He said this quietly as he started to unlace his shoes. He removed the shoe on his right foot revealing a tiny gray sock which he rolled of with quiet contemplation.

Sally watched with surprising intensity she then realized she had never seen Jack without his shoes on before! (Or if she had she hadn't noticed) She looked at the tiny foot with fascination, it was so tiny! The toe bones were almost microscopic!

Jack then took his foot and rubbed with his left hand, his mouth twitching as he strained waiting to feel some sort of relief but it seemed as if bone on bone contact did not provide the best escape from foot soreness.

Sally shook herself out of her trance and asked "Sore feet?"

"Just a bit of practice dancing for next Halloween..." Jack said never removing his hand from his foot. Sally contemplated what she should do

"I could rub your feet for you if you want…." She began, Jack interrupted her

"No… no you don't have too… The Skeleton said uncertainly, "but I want to." Sally said with the utmost honesty.

"If you insist." Jack said softly, he put his feet on the foot rest.

Pulling up a chair next to the foot rest, Sally gingerly held his left foot and was amazed that it fit perfectly in her tiny hand!

She then began rubbing his sole with her thumb, gently applying pressure she moved down to the heel then back up the sole again.

"Hmmmm…." Jack sighed "You have very… soft hands." He seemed to be falling asleep.

Sally turned her attention back to the foot; she saw the toe bones wriggle and she quietly giggled as she glided her fingers between the toes. To her surprise this only made the toes wiggle more!

She gently ran her index finger up and down the arch of Jack's foot, marveling at the sweet soft curves of bone. Jack seemed to giggle as she skillfully flexed her fingers across what would be the ball pad had he any flesh.

After some time the Pumpkin King's soft laughter grew to the point that he was clearly awake and shuddering with giggles and said "Please! Hee-hee! No more!" he tried to pull his feet out of Sally's grasp, "It… Ha-ha! Tickles!"

"What? You mean stop doing this?" She scratched his boney sole with her little finger.

This was more then Jack could take. His feet squirmed as he begged "Yes! Oh please ST-HA-HA-HA-OP!"

Sally burst into a rolling laugh herself and released her lover's feet. "I had no idea you were so ticklish!" she said as innocently as she could.

"Neither did I…" Jack said reflectively. He wondered how he could not have known for so long, but then, who in their right mind would attempt to tickle the scariest spook ever seen?

A mischievous thought crossed the Skeleton's mind. "You wouldn't happen to be ticklish Dear Sally would you?"

"Jack you wouldn't…." and yet Sally could not suppress her own mischievous grin.

Out of nowhere Jack grabbed a feather and stroked it under Sally's chin. Sally in her turn, let out a few squeals of laughter and playfully paced out of the room.

"Oh don't think you're getting away from me that easily!" He playfully called after her rising to his no longer sore feet and quickly following her in pursuit.

Meanwhile just outside three little spies named Lock, Shock and Barrel had heard the whole thing.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Lock asked his siblings

"Yeah! Jack's ticklish!" Barrel cheered.

"Come on!" said Shock "Let's go get some feathers!"

"YEAH!," the three of them cheered, all cooking conniving little plans in their heads….

Author's Note: Well what did you all think? Is it too corny? Too fluffy? I've wanted to write a romance fic for some time but could never make it sound write hope you like it! This for everyone with a tickle/ foot fetish


End file.
